


Whistle :: s. saihara

by issy_meow



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Choking, F/M, He’s tired of life, Lemon, One-Sided Relationship, Porn, Pregame Shuichi, Reader bullying shuichi, Reader continues to tease Shuichi, Shuichi being a very thirsty bottom, Shuichi being very naive and thirsty, Shuichi being very stupid but you cannot stay mad at him, Shuichi deserves love, Shuichi wants to be dominated, Strange kinks, Tired Saihara Shuichi, lots of choking, reader being a bitch, shuichi being a sub, shuichi being very dirty minded, shuichi is a bit of a slut, very strange indeed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issy_meow/pseuds/issy_meow
Summary: shuichi saihara x reader———————————“You are my light, my hope, and my despair.”A book where a certain Danganronpa fanboy falls in love with his school’s most popular girl.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, dearest reader!

Welcome to my newest fanfic, WHISTLE!  
This book will be a Shuichi Saihara x reader as you can already tell and will take place before the events of V3. 

If you did not read my note in the introduction of the book, then allow me to tell you once again; this book contains strong sexual themes and many "kinks" which include chocking, semi-public sex, Shuichi drooling, BDSM, and many more, so please, if you are not ready for this kind of content, then do not read this book. 

Now, moving on.   
Allow me to introduce the characters. 

(y/n) (l/n)

The prettiest, smartest, and most popular girl at her school. She is seemingly either worshipped or despised by her peers and is always seen waring a ruby encrusted barrette in her hair along with a matching pin on the lapel of her school blazer. (y/n) acts snobbishly and teasingly to everyone she is encountered with, causing her to have no true friends, but only acquaintances.

Shuichi Saihara 

A boy in the same year as (y/n) who only cares about two things; this favorite show, Danganronpa, and getting the attention of (y/n). He had always admired her ever since the first time he laid his eyes on her. Shuichi prefers to stay out of people's way, but miraculously enjoys in when he is bullied by others, or, it is that he just does not care. 

Now, this concludes the author's note. I hope that you will enjoy this book and leave a like or comment if you do!

-Issy


	2. 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which (y/n) and Shuichi have their first encounter with each other.

That one afternoon when (y/n) (l/n) pinned Shuichi Saihara to the wall of a forgotten corner of the grand school library was when it all started. The poor boy was so very clueless when the (h/c)-haired female approached him, but from the way he stared up at her towering figure from the armchair he was sitting on, anyone could tell by his dusted pink cheeks and the dilation in his pupils that he already belonged to (y/n) herself and nobody else. While somehow, the two managed to end up in the position they were currently in as Shuichi himself— previously watching another episode of his favourite show, was now lying on the carpeted floor of the library, his white dress shirt unbuttoned while his tie was used to tightly bind his wrists together while (y/n) sat carelessly with a proud smirk upon her painted crimson lips, traced patterns on his exposed torso, fingers so close to his crotch, but never actually touching it.  
Despite her shameless teasing, Shuichi did not dare to even utter a single word as he quivered from the feeling of the one girl he had idolized so much touching him in such a way with the tauntingly gentle strokes of her fingertips.   
It was indeed shocking how such a small an insignificant action could be enough to get Shuichi Saihara himself to such a state, but as a matter if fact, he was quite easily to please in (y/n)'s opinion, regardless of the situation.   
As her delicate fingers drew closer and closer to her partner's area, the bluenette struggled ever so slightly against the blue pinstriped fabric of his tie, causing the female's (e/c) eyes to meet his own in a cold stare, earning a pathetic yet adorable blush from Shuichi.   
"Shuichi-kun," remarked the (h/c)-haired girl as she hastily drew her fingers away from the said boy's body as she he had burned her, "will you ever just learn to be patient?"  
With a roll if her eyes, (y/n) lips met Shuichi's in a slow and painful kiss, but pulled away before the boy could possibly kiss back, making him only helpless stare up at his captor, lips parted as a soft whimper escaped them, but only for (y/n) to laugh at.   
"Tell me, Shuichi-kun," she hummed harshly pressing her knee against the bluenette's crotch, making him yelp and moan at the same time, "is there something that you need?"  
Despite the taunting grin on her features, the (h/c)-haired girl did not stop at just that. With each and every passing moment, she only moved her knee upwards, knowing that the pathetic boy beneath her could utter no complete sentences at this point, but only broken words plus his screams and moans of ecstasy. Disappointed, (y/n) only frowned at him, waiting for the shuddering brunette to speak, but not stopping the action on rubbing her knee against him.   
"Please... use me... fuck me until I break~" Shuichi screamed between grunts and moans whilst the (h/c)-haired female only smirked with satisfaction as she drew drew her knee away from the bluenette's crotch, only to be replaced by her hand while another forced his legs open.   
"You're enjoying this so much, are you not, you little slut?" (Y/n) questioned while the boy beneath her answered with a shaky grunt as a hopeful light glistened in his eyes as they were met with her (e/c) ones.   
Through the fabric already wet of his pants, the female stroked him teasingly, but yet, it was enough to make the bluenette's whole body shake with pleasure as soft and happy moans escaped from his lips while is mouth hung open, allowing his drool to run down his chin as he closed his eyes tightly.   
"Look at you," (y/n) sighed with false lovingness laced in her voice as her fingers placed light touches along his tip, "willing to submit to a girl you just met. Just how shameless could you get?"   
However, there was no need for Shuichi to answer her question. Shaking as he felt that his climax was painfully close, he thrusted into (y/n)'s hand in a sinfully bold move that he would regret. Narrowing her eyes, the female removed his hand from him with a scowl visible on her face.   
"Why did you... why can't I...?" He stammered helplessly between pants as he lay quivering on the floor with the strength to get up. Even through (y/n)'s touch has left him, the pleasure lingered on his body, not wanting to let go.   
"You absolutely cannot, Shuichi-kun," she female scolded, "such a naughty boy you are. Come back when you're better prepared."  
With that, the (h/c)-haired female stood up, untied his wrists in one swift movement and walked out of the library, ignoring the bluenette's cries and apologies. As difficult as it may be, she knew that leaving him alone for a few days would do good for their next encounter, but for now, both of them could only wait.


	3. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shuichi decides to write an email.

To: (y/n) (l/n)  
From: Shuichi Saihara   
Subject: I'm sorry

Dearest (y/n),

I had a dream last night.  
You were in it.  
You looked so beautiful as you always did.  
And it was as if I could fall in love with you,  
Once again.

You gave me a purpose in my miserable life. You are my life, my hope, and my despair. I live for you, and I will die for you all the same, for, I have never met someone as intriguing as you. If you haven't noticed, I've already been in love with you ever since I first laid my eyes on you. Everything about you is so alluring; from the way you grin when walking out of a classroom to the taunting glint in your eyes, that I could help but to fall for you. Today, when I lay under you in a mess of my own blood, sweat, and tears, I realized this was love; genuine and unblemished. Now, I long for your attention, for your touch. From now on, I can be your toy, your pet, your plaything; you can break me, kill me, or fuck me, for, I am not to make decisions. I belong to you and no one else. I would do anything just to see your face, hear your voice, or feel your touch. I can never repay you for what you have done to me today and I just want to say that I am sorry, and that I love you.

Yours truly,   
Shuichi


End file.
